


Just a quick one, okay?

by chickxfisher



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: (?), 18+, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Anthro, Exhibitionism, Furry, Gift Fic, M/M, NSFW, Name Calling, Porn with Feelings, Quickie, Swallowing, Werewolf Bill, Werewolves, blowjob, cum swallow, giving head, porn with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickxfisher/pseuds/chickxfisher
Summary: Outside the camp with the animals and the chance of passerby's hearing, let alone seeing, you get some time with no other than Bill Williamson himself.





	Just a quick one, okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Another gift fic for my lovely friend @rabiesdealer on twitter. Please give them a follow!

Bill had always struck you as an interesting character, besides the obvious ears and wolf-like features, he stood out more than anyone else and thinking about him made your heart sing. Swirling the alcohol in your hands as they shook, you felt the brush of an arm against you, waking you from your tipsy trance. 

With a soft gruff you looked up to see Bill, towering over next to you as he gripped his usual bottle of whiskey. His yellow slitted eyes looking down at you he displayed his toothy smile, giving you a soft _"hello"_ before taking a sip of his drink. Gulping heavy you felt your body tense as your leg nonchalantly drifted to his.

Shaking and trembling you suddenly felt his arm move to you, still sipping away at his drink he leaned next to you. His hairy arm brushing up against the back of your neck made you tremble even more, to the point where you could feel yourself getting more hard by the second thinking about him holding you. Biting your lip and turning your head away as you crossed your legs, hoping to not draw too much attention. 

He chuckled, your body trembling as his voice thundered near your ear. Laughing lightly before his face turned red as well, looking up to him your eyes met. 

Feeling the rough surface of the tree on your back as hands dug into your waist, soft growling as sharp teeth bit into your collar bone. His hairy chin against your neck as he licked it, letting you melt in his hands as he reached down between your legs, pressing his palm on your inner thigh he placed his own hard cock between, letting it throb against your clothed leg. 

Without breaking eye contact, you slipped down onto your knees at his height. His throbbing cock pulsing through his pants as precum leaked through the material. Feeling yourself only harden more from the sight and the smell alone, he undid himself carelessly, letting himself fall out in front of your face. Hands running up his flannel he undid a few buttons, letting his fur drip outwards you noticed the happy trail from his chest to his waist, cum flicks in his fur. 

Embarrassed, Bill turned his head, biting his lip hard as his nose twitched with excitement, the brushing of his tail wagging against the soft grass distracted you from the ambience of the camp a few feet away. Without hesitation you placed your lips on his cock, letting yourself undone as you took him into your mouth. Feeling his body tense lightly as his hands gripped your hair. _"Fu- Fuck."_ He swore, huffing heavy as he tilted his head backwards.

Feeling his fur against your nose as you took him further into your mouth, running your fingers down your hard cock you stroked it slowly, tearing up lightly as Bill forced himself further into you instinctively, swearing and panting heavily as his hips moved in a smooth rhythm. " _Shiiittt-"_ He moaned, leaning against the tree on his arm as he looked down at you take him so effortlessly. _"You're- Good at thissss"_ His words melted in moans, panting as his tongue hung from his mouth.

His tail moving faster and faster as he growled, moving his hips faster. Feeling his cock twitch heavier in your throat you felt your own twitch, moans muffling into his thick you came lightly. Not taking your hand away you kept on stroking yourself, whimpering as Bill grunted. Precum leaking from his cock into your mouth and down your chin. _"Don't stop"_ He whined under his breath, eyes looking lovingly down at you. 

His voice melting into soft howls of pleasure, claws digging into fistfuls of hair as he gripped harder. " _Fuck. I'm-"_ He howled, legs giving way slightly as you felt your head press against the tree behind you. Placing your hand on his belly you ran your fingers through his thick fur, still stroking yourself as he fucked your mouth. Without any warning, he came deep into you. Warm, thick cum forced into your stomach as you swallowed it quickly as to not choke any more than you already have. Little ribbons of his seed dripping from your mouth as he pulled away. Looking down at you he cupped your cheek, smiling as his yellow eyes flickered with lust.

_"Good boy."_


End file.
